Hopeless Romantic
by melissamcmahon
Summary: Shane finds love.....with his local florist......Thomas is substituted for McMahon.......some explicit language


1  
  
  
  
Shane Thomas was sitting at his desk staring down at the blank spreadsheets wondering where he had gone wrong in his life. He hadn't heard the knock at the door that he knew would be a bad call. He looked up with his eyes already bloodshot from a night of crying. He and Marissa had had another fight, and he had left her crying in another man's arms. He couldn't understand what was happening to him. Knock, knock, knock. "Who is it?" Shane said hoping it wasn't Marissa. "Hey Shane. It's me Mark. Can I talk to you for a minute?" "Yeah sure. Come on in." As Mark Stratton walked in, he remembered that Marissa wasn't going to be right behind him laughing. He and Marissa had had a gigantic fight about whether or not to have kids. Shane just wasn't ready to deal with that responsibility. He had enough on his plate to deal with at the moment. The company was suffering due to one of the heads quitting suddenly. He just wasn't ready for any more responsibility. "Hey man. How's it going? Is everything going all right? Is someone sick? Is everything ok in the factory? Oh god something went wrong in the factory didn't it? This can't be happening. Not now. Please not now." Shane said as he put his hands over his face close to tears. He hated to cry, but at the moment he couldn't deal with the stress of it all. It was becoming way too much. Mark was the head foreman in the factory. If anything was to go wrong with the production of the wrestling rings, he had to report directly to Shane. Mark and Shane had been best friends for 25 years. They graduated together and started the takeover process of Shane's dads company. His dad just retired and trusted Shane and Mark to take over the company. With Mark in his office, Shane knew that something had to be wrong. Mark would never show up unless there was a meeting, which wasn't for another two hours. "No man. Relax. I'm just here to see you about something. It's about Marissa. What did you do this time? She showed up at my house this morning in complete hysterics. She said something about wanting a divorce. What's going on? She's never been this mad at you before." Mark said, knowing that wasn't completely true. Marissa had come over two days before screaming about a divorce. "We had another fight about having kids. I can't do it Mark. You know how much pressure I'm under right now. I can't deal with that responsibility at the moment. She knows that. I tried talking to her last night, but she wouldn't listen. I don't know what I'm going to do." Shane said wishing that all of this would go away. He was tired of the same fight over and over again. "I know where you're coming from. Sarah and I had the same fight a week ago, but not the level you and Marissa have brought it to. What exactly did you say to her?" "I explained to her what was going on with the company. I told her that I needed another six months or so before I could start thinking about even having a child. It's way too much responsibility. I can't deal with this. Mark she started screaming at me about her clock ticking, and the longer we wait the less chance we have at having a child. Mark, she's 29 and I'm 31. We have so much time on our hands I'm starting to get tired of the same fights over and over again. What am I going to." Knock, knock, knock.  
  
*********************************  
  
Melissa Devine walked into Wrestling Rings, Inc. in a ball of nerves. She couldn't believe that she was about to meet the Shane Thomas that filled her dreams every night. She didn't know how she was going to react to him. She was so nervous that she thought she was going to drop the vase of red roses. She was about to walk away from the tall oak doors that lead to her dream man's office. Just before Melissa lost her nerve, she knocked on the door praying that Shane wouldn't be in there. Knock, knock, knock. "Who is it?" Shane said hoping it wasn't Marissa. Oh my god. His voice is even sexier in real life. Melissa swallowed hard and said "Delivery for a Mr. Shane Thomas." Shane and Mark looked at each other with confused expressions. Shane had no idea of what the delivery could be. Could be the Fed-Ex guy. Shane shrugged. "Come in." Shane looked up just as Melissa walked in. He couldn't believe what had come through his office door. She was gorgeous. Maybe about five two with brown hair, and eyes that were as gray as a storm cloud, but had the calmness of the sky in a spring day. He swallowed. They locked eyes. Melissa couldn't believe how beautiful he was in person. He had these beautiful brown eyes that countered his black hair. He was twice as built than the photos had failed to detail. The shirt he was wearing was screaming to be ripped off. And his jeans he was wearing were extremely tight. Almost like they were painted on. She had never seen him like this, but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. "Hi. I'm here for a delivery for a Mr. Shane Thomas. The person who sent them instructed to have them delivered at three o'clock sharp. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Melissa said hoping her voice didn't sound shaky. Shane studied her face, and could tell that she was frightened. Of what he didn't know. He wanted to know though. He studied her as she came closer to the desk. She was wearing a lavender silk shirt that hugged snuggly against her chest and a matching skirt that seemed to want to be ripped off. I wonder if she'd be this shy in bed, or is she a great lover. Where the hell did that come from? He was married, or so he thought. Then Melissa asked the loaded question of "Where would you like me to put this?" On my desk naked please. Shane shook his head and pointed to a table. Damn why did he have to wear these jeans today. They had suddenly become very tight in the front. No woman had ever done that to him, not even Marissa. Then she bent over to pick something up that she had dropped, and he had to look away. Mark shook his head almost laughing. He could leave it to Shane to do something absolutely stupid in front of a beautiful woman. He couldn't wait to laugh in his face later. It was nice to know that they could still joke about things like this. Melissa put the vase on the table Shane had pointed to and walked over to his desk. He was looking down at the desk that had spreadsheets all over it. She cleared her throat to get his attention. When he looked up, she couldn't believe that she was standing so close to him. "This card came with the roses, and I also need you to sign that you have received the delivery please." Melissa said wishing that she didn't have to leave. Shane took the card and read it, and then passed it to Mark who shook his head and tossed the card out. Shane was now a free man. He could do whatever he wanted, including making love to woman standing in front of him. "Hey man I'll talk to you later. I've got some stuff over in the factory to take care of." Mark said almost reading Shane's mind. Shane smiled as Mark left. He looked at the woman standing in front of his desk and smiled at her. She smiled back at him hoping she wasn't making a fool of herself. That would be the last thing she needed. It was bad enough that she was going to be up all night dreaming about him. She had to get out of there. Now. "Is there any special way to take care of these flowers, or just change the water everyday?" Shane asked knowing that that wasn't what he wanted to ask. "Yes. Add this flower packet to the water and when that is gone, add sugar to the water. Also, you need to cut the stems diagonally so that the food and water can get to the petals." Melissa said. Just as she looked up from her purse to pull out the food for the flowers, Shane finished the walk over to her. Melissa took a deep breath. She couldn't believe how close they were. He looked at her lips and saw her tongue quickly dart out to wet her lips. He held back a groan that tried to creep out. Shane put his arm around her waist and closed the distance between their lips. The woman he was kissing moaned. He deepened the kiss. Shane couldn't believe how good she tasted. She tasted like a combination of honey, lemon, tea, and woman. It was driving him wild. He felt her melt against him. They fit almost perfectly together. When she wrapped her arms around him, he let out the groan that he had been holding back. He let his hands start to explore. Just as his hand started to slide up her shirt, she broke the kiss. They were both breathing deeply. Melissa was in shock. She couldn't believe that he had just kissed her. She knew that she needed to get out of there. Things would go to far to fast, and she knew that they would wind up in bed together. She didn't want it to go that far so fast. "I uh I have to too g-go. I hope you enjoy you're flowers." She managed to stammer out. "Wait. I didn't catch you're name." Shane said as he watched her walk towards the door. She turned. He saw passion in her eyes and knew he had to have her. "Melissa. Melissa Devine. I'm sorry but I really have to go. Bye." And then she was gone. She truly was Devine he thought as he readjusted himself. Damn. He had to find her again, or he wasn't going to sleep tonight.  
  
  
  
Melissa came back 25 minutes late from her last delivery. Her hair was windblown and she was out of breath. "What happened to you? You look like you just ran the marathon? And why are you so late? You've never been late from a delivery before." Melissa's business partner Sarah said. "You know the name on that delivery that I just made? It was my Shane Thom." Ring, ring, ring. "Katie's Flowers Sarah speaking how can I help you?" "Yes, yes she's here. Hold on just one minute." "It's for you." Sarah said with a grin on her face. "This is Melissa speaking, how can I help you?" "Melissa, it's me Shane. Listen I was wondering what you were doing for dinner tonight." Shane said hoping that she didn't hang up the phone. "Ah, actually I was going to go to the store to pick something up. Why?" "Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?" "Yeah sure. Do you need my address, or do you want to meet somewhere?" "I'll be there in about five minutes. I'll see you then beautiful." Then the line went dead. "Oh my god! I have exactly five minutes to get ready before he gets here, and I have nothing to wear. Help me!!!!" Melissa said frantically. "Wait. Who was that on the phone? He sounded extremely sexy." "That was Shane Thomas. My Shane Thomas. The one I have the dreams about." "You're kidding, right?" "No I'm not. I'm dead serious. He's going to be here soon. Help me." "OK. Wear this." Sarah said holding up the red miniskirt and halter-top. "Are you nuts????" "No. Come on. Be daring." "Fine." Melissa said grabbing the outfit. Three minutes later she emerged from the bathroom and almost walked right into Shane. He looked so incredibly handsome. Shane stared at Melissa. His mouth went dry when he saw what she was wearing. "Hi. You look amazing." Shane said hoping that he didn't sound stupid. "Thank you. So do you." Melissa said blushing. "Bye you two. Have fun." Sarah said as she watched Shane and Melissa walk through the door.  
  
************************** Shane helped Melissa into his limo and then got in. He gave instructions to the driver and then turned to Melissa who was twirling her hair. He leaned over and took her hand. Startled, she inhaled deeply and prayed that she wasn't making a mistake. His skin felt rough against her soft skin. He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. When the kiss ended, Shane pulled Melissa closer to him. He wanted her by his side. He knew that he had to have her. "So where are we going?" Melissa asked hoping that the change of subject would be good for them. "Well I hope you like Italian because we are going to this place called Vinny Testas." Shane said hoping that he didn't make a mistake by choosing such a casual place. "I love that resaurant. It serves the best Italian food anywhere." Melissa said glad to be going somewhere casual. "So tell me about yourself Melissa." "Well I grew up here. I went to Walpole high. I graduated from Katherine Gibbs with an associate's degree in accounting, and got my bachelors and masters from Johnson and Wales. When I graduated from there, my friend and I decided to go into business for ourselves. That's how Katie's Flowers was born." "Sounds interesting. What made you choose flowers?" "That's what Sarah's major was." "That's great." "So how did you become owner of such a prominent company?" "Well, my dad owned it and when I graduated from college, I inherited it. He was tired of working so much, and he knew I wanted the company, so he gave it to me after I proved myself through hard work." "Wow. That's awesome." Shane smiled and kissed her again. She opened her mouth for him and let his tongue explore when the driver informed them that they were there. Shane broke the kiss. "Are you ready to go?" "Um, yeah. But, do we really have too?" Melissa asked hoping that she didn't sound to obvious that she wanted him. "No, we don't have to. As a matter of fact, I have something that I want to show you." Shane said smiling when he thought about his secret get-away spot. "Ok. Lets go." Melissa said glad to hear that she didn't have to share Shane with everyone tonight. Shane told the driver where to go, and as they left Shane leaned down and kissed Melissa. He didn't want to take things to far to fast. Whatever it was between them, Shane wanted it to last. He liked the way he was feeling, and he definitely liked the woman sitting next to him who was now opening her mouth for him.  
  
*****************************  
  
At least a dozen things ran through Melissa's head as Shane continued to kiss her. Was she being to upfront by opening her mouth to welcome his tongue? Was she sending him the wrong signals by snuggling closer to him? She wanted to feel his touch, but she wasn't sure if she really wanted to sleep with him just yet. Shane pulled her onto his lap and groaned as she snuggled closer to him. He was dying to just rip off her cloths and make love to her right then and there, but something held him back. He wasn't sure that she was ready. She was sending all the right signals, but there was something in her kiss that said hold back. Shane broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. They were filled with passion and something else. He wasn't quite sure, but he could have sworn it was uncertainty. He decided it would be best to wait. He didn't want to rush her and for some reason he knew that she would be special. He had to restrain himself, but it was getting harder to do considering that she was wiggling closer on his lap. "Hey, relax sweetheart. We have all night." Shane said hoping that he wasn't discouraging her from making advances. "Oh god. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be doing this. You have a wife. Oh god, your wife. What is." Shane stopped her by placing his finger on her swollen lips. "Marissa and I are getting a divorce. She wasn't happy with a major decision I made about our future, and she wanted out of the relationship. That's why I asked you out tonight. I saw you in my office, and was almost relieved when I read the card. The first time that I saw you, I was in awe of your beauty. I thought that I would never get to see you again. I was so nervous that you would say no to going out with me tonight, after searching all afternoon for you, that I almost didn't call you." Shane said. "Well I'm really glad that you did call me. I thought that I had made a fool of myself in your office earlier. I was so afraid that I couldn't believe that it was you when I picked up the phone. I was so nervous because I am a huge supporter of your company, and I couldn't believe that you asked me out, and I am still in shock that you actual." Shane silenced her by kissing her deeply on the lips. He was just glad to have her there with him, and he didn't want to talk anymore. He just wanted to have her in his arms and kiss her senseless. He loved the fact that he was holding her and kissing her. Suddenly the car came to a halt. Shane broke the kiss and looked out the window. He realized that they had arrived at their destination. He looked at Melissa and smiled. He couldn't wait to show her his secret spot. He knew she would love it. "We're here." Shane whispered into Melissa's ear. "Where is here?" Melissa asked in a sexy whisper. "My spot. No one knows about it. I wanted to share it with you. I know that you'll love it as much as I do. Come on." Shane said. Shane and Melissa got out of the car and Melissa shivered. Shane placed his jacket around her shoulders and kissed her gently on the head. "Is that better?" Shane asked while wrapping his arms around her waist. Melissa smiled and reached up and pulled Shane down for a steamy kiss that seemed to last for hours. When the kiss ended, Shane smiled and took Melissa by the hand and led her down the path. They snuggled closer as they walked in complete silence. Shane didn't have a doubt in his mind that she was going to be very special. "Are you ready?" Shane asked as they neared their destination. "Yes I am." "Ok. Now close your eyes." Shane led Melissa through the woods and out into the clearing. "Is that water I hear?" Melissa asked when they got to the clearing. "Open you eyes and see for yourself." Shane whispered into her ear. The sight that she saw amazed Melissa. The moon was bouncing off the water, the clouds slowly drifted over and around the moon, and the waves were lazily rolling up to the shore. "Shane this is beautiful. How did you ever find this? It's wonderful." Melissa said overwhelmed by the sight that she saw. "It's on my land. I went out to explore one day, and found this hidden deep in the woods. I loved it. I figured if I didn't tell anyone about it, I could go somewhere whenever I needed to think. I knew that Marissa wouldn't appreciate the beauty of it, so I never told her about it. I'm glad that we could share this together." "I'm glad that you did share it with me Shane. This is wonderful." Shane leaned down and kissed her. He loved the way she tasted. She made all of his senses come to full alert. He could feel all his blood rushing to the lower part of his body. Shane groaned as Melissa pushed herself closer to him. Melissa inhaled deeply when she felt his erection. She couldn't believe that she could have that effect on a man. She had never experienced such a wonderful feeling. She had never experienced the bliss between a man and a woman. Melissa knew she had to slow things down before they went to far. "God Melissa. Please don't do that." Shane groaned as she wiggled a little closer. "I'm sorry." Melissa said against Shane's lips. "I want you Melissa. I want you in my bed, tonight. Please don't make me wait. I want you, and I want you tonight." Shane groaned. Melissa pulled away in shock. "Shane, I.I, I can't do this with you. I'm sorry. I have to go. I am so sorry." Damn. Damn. Damn. "Melissa wait. Please don't go. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. Please, don't go. MELISSA." Shane screamed as he chased after Melissa. Melissa kept running and running until she knew that she was away from Shane and off his property. She knew she couldn't handle it. She just wasn't ready to be with a man. Shane stopped looking for her when he reached the end of the property. Damn. He didn't know how he let that slip out. He didn't want to let it get out of hand, but he let his emotions do the talking for him instead of his head.  
  
3  
  
That night Shane went to bed alone and completely miserable. He hadn't felt so guilty in his whole life. He didn't mean for things to go the way they had. He knew he had to make it up to her, but yet he didn't know how too. Everything he thought up, he shot down. He couldn't get her flowers because she worked in a flower shop. He couldn't get her chocolate because he didn't know what she liked. He didn't want to buy her gold, because she would think he was getting serious about what was going on between them. He just couldn't risk that at the moment. What was he going to do? Shane tossed and turned all night dreaming of the sweet kisses that Melissa and he had shared. He could almost feel her wiggling up against him. He let out a groan that woke him up. When he woke up, he wasn't surprised to see the bed next to him completely empty. He was hoping that he would have her lying next to him. Damn, he thought as he looked over at his clock that read 4:23am, this is going to be a long day. He got up and took a long, cold shower hoping that would help the situation. He got dressed and went downstairs to find a phone book. When he reached his study he remembered that he had brought the phone book to work with him because his receptionist had lost hers. Shane let out a sign and grabbed his car keys. On his way into work he kept picturing what Melissa would be wearing to bed that night. He pictured her in several outfits and then settled for picturing her naked sleeping peacefully after they made love. Shane felt himself grow hard and let out a curse as he pulled into his office. He got out of his car and walked up to his secretary's desk. He looked at his watch and realized he was 3 hours early for work. He cursed and started to look through the desk passing over anything that was personal. When he found the phone book he walked into his office. Shane took a deep breath and could smell the flowers that were sitting on the table. He also remembered the kisses he and Melissa had shared and tore open the phone book. He looked under Devine and found three. The first one lived in the same area as the flower shop and the other two were closer to his home. He called the one closest to the flower shop, but it wasn't her. Then he called the one closest to his home. When he realized it wasn't her, he apologized and hung up the phone. He looked at the address of the last M. Devine in the book and decided to go in person to what he hoped would be her house. Shane grabbed his keys, locked up the office and ran to his car. He had spent an hour making the calls and looking for the god forsaken phone book. He floored it all the way to Melissa's house and prayed that he wasn't to late to make up what he thought he had screwed up.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Melissa was at home hoping that she hadn't made a mistake in leaving Shane behind. She knew she would be regretting it in her dreams, but she knew that she wasn't ready to take such a huge step with Shane. She knew very little about him, except that they were attracted to each other, and that they could carry on a decent conversation. She wanted to know more about him before she made the decision to sleep with him. Melissa knew that she had to learn to trust him, especially since her ex-boyfriend had lied to her and cheated her out of the loving relationship that she had been looking for. She knew Shane could give that to her, but she still didn't trust him. Melissa tossed and turned all night. She kept picturing the scene in the limo when she was sitting on his lap. He felt so right against her skin. Only, in the dream the limo didn't stop, and they wound up making love. Melissa could feel her body tense as they reached climax. When suddenly there was a knock on the door. Melissa woke up startled that someone was knocking on her door. Who could be knocking on her door this early in the morning? She thought as she rolled out of bed and put on a nightgown. She opened the door and was surprised to see Shane standing at her front door. When Melissa tried to close the door on Shane, he put his hand on the door and forced his way into her apartment. Melissa was too tired to fight with Shane, so she didn't put up a struggle. "I'm sorry to wake you up, but I have been searching over 3 hours trying to find you. I have to talk to you about what happened last night. I don't understand what I did wrong. You sent all the signals that you wanted to sleep with me, and then when I said that I wanted you, you ran away. What's going on? What haven't you told me?" Shane said almost shooting at Melissa. "Look Shane, I don't really want to talk about it. My last boyfriend used me, and I'm having trust issues right now. There are other reasons why I chose not to sleep with you last night, but I would like those reasons to remain private for the time being. I'm truly sorry that I sent you the wrong signals last night, but you have to understan." Shane kissed Melissa. He had been dying to do that all night. He could taste woman, and was that rum he tasted? He didn't care. He just wanted to taste her and feel her. God she tasted so good. He pushed himself closer to her. When Shane pushed himself closer, Melissa groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Melissa melted against him, forgetting her point she was trying to make about not being ready. Kissing him was like heaven on earth. He felt so right. Nothing seemed to register in her mind. She couldn't believe that she was with him. Melissa was on cloud nine until Shane tried to slip her nightgown off. "Shane, please don't. I can't do this with you. You don't understand." Melissa said through the tears that started to fall. "Melissa, help me understand. There is something there between us, and yet you deny that there is anything there. What is going on? Is there someone else? Please just tell me." Shane begged knowing that he couldn't go much longer without touching her. "Ok. Sit down though. This could take a while." "I've got all day baby. I'm here to listen. Just please tell me what's wrong." "When I was 18 I thought that I had met the perfect man. He was sweet, kind, and sensitive. He threw me the line of 'I love you' and I believed him. We told each other personal things and said I love you everyday over the phone. Well when it came down to it, I found out that he was lying to me about everything. He said he was someone he was not. I was crushed. When I asked him about it, he threw me more lies, and again I believed him. Well one day our mutual friend told him something that I was doing, as a joke mind you, and he called me a slut and told me that he never wanted to speak to me again. I was sort of crushed, but not really since I knew he was lying to me. Well, one of the things I told him is very personal. I would die of mortification if it ever got out, just because it's so personal. We shared each other's thoughts and feelings about this thing, and we decided that we would make this happen together. He was supposed to be my first. We went through what my fantasy was and we grew really close after that. Well it never happened, so.."Melissa let her voice trail off hoping that Shane wouldn't make a big deal out of it. "Melissa, why didn't you just tell me? I would have understood something like that. If you want to wait to do this, I can understand. I thought that it was me. I couldn't understand what I was doing wrong. I thought that I offended you in some way." Shane said relieved that she trusted him enough to tell him that she was a virgin. "See that's the problem though. When I'm with you, I don't want to wait. It feels so right being in your arms, but then I start to think about what my ex did, I freeze. I don't know what's happening in my own body anymore. I want to be with you Shane, but I'm just not sure I'm ready. Then when you kiss me, I feel so ready. I try to let myself feel, but instead of feeling, I think. All the bad things that he did to me, and how much he used my trust against me. I'm scared that if I do go through with this, you won't want me after. I'm so afraid. I can't think straight." "Well, it's up to you. I don't want this to be a one-time thing though baby. I want this to be for a while. You are so much different from Marissa. You do something to me that Marissa never could do. You make me feel things that I have never felt. Melissa, I'll wait for you. I can't guarantee that I won't make passes, but I'll wait as long as you need. I promise that much." Shane said praying he sounded sincere. Melissa reached up and pulled Shane towards her. She was crying, but they were tears of joy. She knew Shane was the one, and what he just said confirmed it. She kissed Shane with everything that she had. She kissed him with all her passions, her fears, and her desires. Shane wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. She groaned and started to unbutton his shirt. As she unbuttoned his shirt, he slid off her bathrobe to find that there was nothing under it. She quickly undressed him. As they continued to kiss, Shane carried Melissa to her bed. He let his hands wonder and explore, and with each new touch he got a response. Shane kissed and caressed her, never going beyond what she was willing to do. Shane kissed down her neck. He gently started to lick and suck a peaked nipple. When he started to do this, Melissa arched to meet his burning lips. Shane wrapped a hand behind her back and let his other hand travel down her body. Melissa let out a moan as Shane let his lips travel down her body. He licked back up the way he kissed and started to suck and nibble on her other breast. She let out another moan as his hand traveling down her body had found its destination. He gently parted the folds that protected her womanhood. What he found pleased him. She was warm and wet. He knew that physically she was ready, but mentally he wasn't sure she was ready to go the distance. He wished that he didn't have to stop and ask her, but he just didn't want to risk breaking her heart. He respected the fact that she trusted him, and he didn't want to break that trust. "Melissa. Are you sure you're ready for this step? I don't want to rush this if you're not ready to do this. There will always be more time." SHUT UP YOU STUPID IDIOT!! You're going to blow it with her. You could already be making love to her, but no. You just had to ask her if she was ready to do this. Melissa looked into Shane's eyes and smiled. She saw the passion in his eyes that she also felt. Instead of answering with words Melissa reached up and pulled Shane down for a kiss that made her world turn upside-down. She only had one request she knew she had to voice. "There is one request that I have to make before we do this though." Melissa said hoping she wasn't going to sound foolish. "What is it, honey? I would do anything for you. Just name it." Shane relieved that she said yes. "You have to wear protection. That and be gentle with me. That's all you have to do for me." Oh my god. Why hadn't you thought of that before you came, you idiot! "Melissa, I didn't bring anything with me. I didn't even think of that on my way over here. Maybe this was meant not to happen just yet. Maybe this." Melissa kissed Shane to shut him up. She was tired of listening to him babble on. Melissa kissed her way up to his ear. She took a little nibble on his ear and whispered in his ear to look in the drawer. Shane leaned over and pulled open the first drawer and was shocked to see that she in fact had protection ready and waiting. "How did you know."? "I figured the way you screamed my name, that you would be coming after me. I was just putting you to the test. You passed with aces. Now, are you going to leave me hanging, or are you going to make love to me?" Melissa said with a coy smile on her face. Shane took a foiled wrapper out of the drawer and put it on. He found her ready for him to enter, but he remembered what Marissa had told him about the first time being painful. Shane slid two fingers into her and heard her moan. He went a little deeper and felt the wall protecting her virginity. "Shane, please, please." "Not just yet baby. This is going to make it easier for me to enter you." Shane pushed against the wall and heard her cry of what he thought was pain. He knew he had to push through, but she looked like she was in so much pain. "Grab my arm and squeeze if it hurts baby. It might help." Instead Melissa kissed Shane as he broke through the wall. Melissa felt no pain whatsoever. She arched her hips against his hand to take his hand deeper. Shane moaned when she pushed her hips up. He nudged open her legs and placed all his weight on his arms. Slowly he went into her. When she felt him enter her, she arched her hips to meet him. He felt so good inside her. This was just the way she imagined him being. He started to move a little faster and a little harder. Shane quickly picked up the pace and soon they were both crashing over the edge. "Shane!" "Melissa!" They both went crashing over the edge and were breathing heavily. "I love you Shane." Melissa said as she snuggled up against his body, which was now beside her. Shane smiled and wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. He whispered in her ear. "I love you too, Melissa. Sweet dreams my love." He kissed her on her forehead and quickly discovered that she was sound asleep.  
  
"Shane, are you ok? You look confused." Melissa asked wondering what was running through his mind. Shane could feel the heat running up his neck. He couldn't believe that he had just blocked out what she said. What if she said something important? But, wow. That was an incredible dream. "Yeah, I was just thinking about something." Melissa smiled and kissed him lightly. Shane quickly deepened the kiss and hoped that what he was about to do was the right thing. "Melissa, I love you. Please. I need you in my bed. I haven't slept since we met. I have never felt this way about anyone that I have know. I love you." Shane said against twisting tongues. "Shane. Stop. I don't know about this. I don't know if I'm ready. I'll let you know though when I am. You are more than welcome to spend the night here. If you want to that is. I understand it you don't." "Melissa. I do want to spend the night, but I don't know if I'll be able to restrain myself. I want you and nothing is going to change that." "Shane, you and I both know that this will be just a one time thing. Nothing will come of it, and I really don't want that as my first time. I sorry, but my mind is made up." Melissa said as she started walking over to her bedroom. Shane grabbed her and turned her around. "Is that what you think? Melissa, this will not be a one-time thing. I want this forever. I want you in my life. I love you. I love everything about you. Please don't think I'll turn my back on you. I won't do it. I need you." Shane said almost in tears. "Do you really mean it Shane, or is this one of the lines I'm being fed to shut me up and get me in bed?" "Melissa, I mean it. And to prove my love to you," Shane got down on one knee and took Melissa by the hand while fishing out a ring box, "Will you marry me? Will you be with me for the rest of my life, as miserable it may be?" "Yes Shane I will marry you. On one condition." Melissa prayed that she wasn't about to loose the man she loved. "What is that sweet heart?" Shane said as he got up. "We don't have kids for a while. I know that you probably want them now, but I'm just not ready for something like that." "No, I don't want kids right now. That's actually one of the reason's my ex-wife and I split up. She wanted kids now, and I didn't. So, we can wait as long as you like to have kids." Melissa reached up and kissed Shane. She realized that nothing in her life had ever felt complete, but suddenly she felt that everything was coming together. She now knew what everyone else in the world felt. She felt loved. She took Shane by the hand and led him into her bedroom. Shane's fantasy was fulfilled, with one slight difference; they fell asleep in each others arms still intimately joined.  
  
  
  
4  
  
Shane woke to someone pounding on the door, and Melissa gone. He got up and dressed quickly. He stumbled to the door and opened it. His mouth dropped when he saw Melissa in the hall in a violet silk negligee. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in. "Are you nuts? What were you doing in the hall? Dressed like" Shane swallowed "Like that? Not that I'm complaining." "Getting something for breakfast." "What? What could you possible get for breakfast dressed like that?" Melissa smiled coyly "You." She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. " I had this stored upstairs in a friends closet. I saved it just for you." "What? Why? I don't understand." "Shane, I saved this for the man that I eventually found happiness with. You are that man. I am so happy that you and I are together, but there is one thing that I need to tell you. There is someone else in my life. I can't tell you who, but I am completely miserable with him. He treats me so bad it makes me sick. I wanted out, but could never find an answer to the question that kept running through my mind. Will I find happiness and love somewhere else if I leave him? And until now, I always found something that would keep me going back to him. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about." Knock, knock, knock. "Oh god, please don't let this be him." Knock, knock, knock. "Melissa! Open this door right now! I mean it." "Oh no. Not now. Please not now. Not like this. Oh god." Melissa said starting to run around the living room picking up the pieces of last night. "Um, Melissa, what are you doing?" Shane asked trying to figure out what she was doing. "Nothing." Melissa said as she realized that there was no way out of the mess she had just created. "Melissa! Open this damn door right now! I know that there is someone else in there with you, and if I have to break down this door, I will!" "What an asshole. I'll get it. Why don't you get dressed?" Shane said as he kissed her and pushed her towards the bedroom. Melissa smiled and instantly agreed. Shane opened the door. "Hi. Can I help you with something?" "Who the hell are you? And where is my girl?" "One I'm her fiancé and two she is in the bedroom getting dressed. Why?" Shane asked as he saw the other man's face turn fuming red. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HER FIANCE? I'M HER FIANCE!" "Why don't we ask her that?" Shane said knowing that she would pick him over this looser. Melissa came out of the bedroom in tight jeans and a snug sweater. Shane felt his jeans growing tight again. God, did she look beautiful. "Mark. How are you?" Melissa asked hoping to start off on the right foot. "Pretty pissed off at the moment." "Why are you mad this time Mark?" Melissa said rolling her eyes. "Well, let's see. The boys down at the bar told me that they saw you get into a limo with some big shot, and didn't come back. Then you're landlady calls my cell phone to tell me that the same guy that you were spotted with showed up and demanded to be let in. I come over here to see my girl, and this buffoon answers the door half naked no less." "Well at least you didn't show up an hour ago. We both would have been naked" Melissa said as she walked towards the kitchen. Shane smiled as he watched her walk away. He was glad that this would soon be over. Shane followed her into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her at the same time. Mark came in and threw down his hat. "Bitch, tell me you did not sleep with this idiot." "First off Mark, I'm not a bitch. Second off, yes I did sleep with Shane last night, and you know what, it was great. We made love for hours. He was perfect. Third off, it's over between us! Get out of my house!" "Why you little bitch. I have done everything for you. Everything. I waited and waited for you to be ready. He sweeps you off your feet for one night, one night, and you sleep with him! I don't know what the hell is going through your mind, but I know that I'm glad the games are over, tramp. And you, I'll see you in hell for taking my woman." With that said Mark stormed out and Melissa broke down laughing. Shane looked at her strange, and then he started laughing too. They both knew that Mark was being selfish and pigheaded. He couldn't seem to grasp the fact that another man would want her. "What an idiot. I can't believe that he was stupid enough to think that we would last forever. As a matter of fact, I'm pretty foolish for thinking that we could last. I think I need to be punished. What do you say?" Melissa smiled at Shane hoping she looked innocent. "I think you do need to be punished." Shane swept her off her feet and kissed her passionately. He walked into the room and laid her on the bed. He walked over to his pants and pulled out a silk cloth. Walking back over to the bed Shane smiled and grabbed Melissa's hands to tie them to the bed. Before he tied her hands to the posts, he stripped her and kissed her roughly. He tied her to the bed and kissed down her body. She let out an incredible moan that made Shane not want to make it as romantic as possible. She tried to get her hands free to bring him up to her lips, but he retied them when she got them free. "Please Shane, please. I need you. I want you. Please." "Ok my love. Ok." He almost forgot to put on protection, but when he tried to put it on, Melissa had found a way to get the fabric loose and stopped him from putting anything on. "Shane there is something else I have to tell you. I haven't been completely honest with you. I should have told you this in the beginning, but I'm on the pill, so you don't have to use anything sweetie." Shane smiled and slowly slid into her. It felt so good. He had never felt something so exquisite. He needed to keep control, or he knew that he was going to loose it at any moment. Melissa lifted her hips up and took him deep and Shane lost control. He thrust into her one last time and they both went crashing over the edge. Shane couldn't believe what he just experienced. It was the most incredible experience in his life. Shane rolled over next to Melissa and tried to clear his head while he listened to Melissa trying to catch her breath. She sounded so beautiful. Then all of a sudden he felt something warm and soft snuggle closer to him. He looked over and saw Melissa snuggle close. He reached over and pulled her close. When he fell asleep Melissa was asleep and he knew that he would live happily ever after with the woman he loved. 


End file.
